Being Friends With A Muggle
by Pricat
Summary: A series of stories revolving aroubd Kaley Scamander and her friendship with a young, curious and magic loving Muggle girl named Daisy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I got inspired after the recent chapter I up,oaded for A Wizard and Frank, where Kayley revealed to her uncle, that she made a Muggle friend like Jacob who is into magic and thinks the Wizarding world is amazing so one thing led to another in my head, and hope that you enjoy, maybe this one will be a series of stories too lije A Wizard and Frank.**

 **In this first one, a young Muggle girl named Daisy witnesses magic, when Kayley Scamander is chasing after and trying to calm down her upset pet thunderbird, Bolt so when she realised Daisy is like her uncle's friend, Jacob, adventures are afoot.**

* * *

"Come on, Bolt you gotta calm down, before any Muggles see!" Kayley said.

It was mid-October and Kayley's second month of being a first year at Hogwarts School of Wotchcraft and Wizadry, which had been going well, only her seeing eye beast, Bolt her pet thunderbird had gotten homesick for the Scamander apartment so had flown away from their dorm room, making Kayley go after him.

"I just want to visit Tina, Kay, you know?" Bolt screeched as his temper and magic was creating a mini storm which Kayley was trying to calm, using her wand which was not working out, until something happened seeing a young girl stroking Bolt's wing which was working, stunning Kayley, that Bolt was responding well.

"How is a Muggle able to calm a thunderbird, when I could not?" Kayley told herself.

"Aww it's alright, but you're cute and very soft." tne girl said to Bolt impressing Kayley, knowing Newt had a best Muggle friend in Jacob so guessed this woukd be alright, approaching, seeing the girl curiously staring at the wand in Kayley's hand.

"Wow, you're a witch, that is so cool, what is it like?" she asked making Kayley grin, like Newt with Jacob, when they first met, by mistake, well because of an occamy egg besides a certain Niffler nearly breaking the Statute of Secrecy.

"Yep it is awesome, and that's my pet thunderbird, Bolt, who is a magical beast, and yes I am a witch, my name is Kayley Scamander, what about you?" Kayley said seeing the girl stroking Bolt's wing, which the teenage thunderbird was liking making Kayley smile knowing this Muggle was like Jacob, so was trusting her.

* * *

Later that night, back at their dorm room in Hogwarts, Kayley was getting ready for bed, seeing Bolt very calm after what had happened keeping that to themselves for now, hoping that her new friend was alright, knowing Daisy would not tell any other Muggles, seeijg Bolt agree nuzzling her even though she was still a little mad, because he had tried to fly away.

"I know how much you care about Tina, but you can't just fly away like that, we might have gotten in trouble, p,us it's different than when uncle Newt does things." Kayley said stroking his wing.

"I'm sorry alright, but at least because of me, you met a Muggle who likes our world." Bolt pointed out yawning, lying down in his nest like bed, which zNewt had helped Kayley make before she and Bolt had left for Hogwarts.

Kayley hoped Daisy was alright, but lying down in bed as she had classes in the morning seeing Bolt agreeing, hoping Kayley was not mad at I'm.


	2. Sending A Muggle Wizarding Candy

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hoping that people are loving this, plus very excited for Fantastic Beasts, The Crimes of Grinwald Grimes.**

 **In this one, Kayley is sending her new Muggle friend candy from HoneyDuke's since Daisy gave her the address of her house, Pkus Newt finds what his niece is doing intresting, like him and Jacob being friends.**

* * *

"Wow, you're sending Daisy a care package of candy, from Honeyduke's?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah, I see no harm, in sending her candy, she'll getva kick out of chocolate frogs and other things." Kayle told the male thinderbird

It was a few weeks later, and mid-term so she was with Newt and they were at Diagon Alley so Kayley after getting Daisy's address was wanting to send the girl some of the candy, that young wizards and witches enjoyed which Newt thought was a good idea, like him sharing the wonders of the Wizarding world with Jacob.

"Yeah, plus uncle Newt sends Jacob stuff too." Kayley pointed out.

"Yep, plus Daisy will getva surprise, when the owl with the package shows up." Bolt replied.

Kayley grinned at that fact, as Newt was liking that his niece was friends with a Muggle, hoping that the Ministry of Magic would not mind because the Wizarding laws were a bit lax here in England and France compared to American Wizarding laws.

"Yeah, and Jacob was the first Muggle to be trusted, with the magic of our world." Bolt replied seeing Kayley nod as she did not get why some wizards and witches were afraid of Muggles.

* * *

In her room in the Scamander apartment, Kayley was wrapping up the package she was wanting to send to Daisy which Bolt was helping her with, making the young girl grin because things were getting intresting, wishing Daisy coukd be a Hogwarts student because she still felt shy, aroubd other wizards and witches her age, only really talking to Bolt which some of her teachers worried about.

"She's going to love it, Kayley, but you know you have to try, and make friends." Bolt said to her, seeing her frown at his reply.

"I like being like uncle Newt, Bolt, remember?" Kayley said to him, making Bolt sigh, hoping maybe Frank could talk to her about this.

"There, done and now can send it to her, but I did add a letter, to explain to her." Kayley said summoning an owl, writing her friend's address seeing the owl fly off making Bunty curious, about what she was sending, making the girl shy.

"We should leave her be, Bunty." Newt told her, seeing Bolt go find Frank, making Newt wonder what the teenage thunderbird wanted hearing him explain making him get it, because Kayley did remind him of Newt.

"She is very much like Newt, being more comfortable aroubd you and Daisy, but maybe I can help too, and Tina has been asking about you." Frank told him, making Bolt blush, going to find the female thunderbird youngster making Frank chuckle at that seeing Newt there wondering what he and Bolt had been talking about.


	3. Finding An Infant Thunderbird

"So, the candy you sent me, is from the Wizarding world?" Daisy asked, seeing Kayley nod in reply since she and her friend were hanging out, but Bolt was with her giving the young witch an idea to bring her to her uncle's apartment, since Newt had brought Jacob into the suitcase, making Daisy curious.

Kayley was using a Pirtkey, to bring them and Daisy to her uncle's apartment, seeing Daisy's jaw drop, seeing some of the beasts making Kayley chuckle.

"My uncle Newt is a magizoologist, somebody who takes care of, and studies magical creatures, which is pretty cool, plus that is his assistant, Bunty." Kayley told the brunette haired girl, seeing Newt surprised yet impressed that his niece had brought her friend here, seeing Nigel curious, about Kayley.

"Be careful around Nigel, he has a thing forvsking things." Kayley warned.

"Why, is he dangerous or something?" Daisy asked her.

"Only if you have money on you, but you're alright." Newt replied.

He knew that Kayley's friend was into magic and curious about the Wizarding world, so why not teach her about beasts, since she loved Owl Post?

"It's not like the Ministry will know, plus this might be a good idea." Newt pointed out to Bunty, after she was unsure about this.

Daisy was excitable, as she was hanging out with Kayley and her awesome uncle, along with his beasts which made awesome pets in her opinion, seeing her wanting to pet Frank, like how she had petted Bolt, making Newt stunned, that said thinderbird male was letting her, guessing Bolt had old him about Daisy.

* * *

Later that late night/early morning, Kayley got a letter from Daisy via Owl Post as Newt had taught her to do it, so she and Kayley coukd talk, when Kayley was at Hogwarts, reading saying that Daisy had foubd a beast, making the young witch excited leaving the apartment, going to Daisy's house, seeing it was a baby thunderbird.

"I came here, as soon as I got your letter, and impressive you foubd a beast, Pkus it is imprinting with you, which is cute, maybe we should let my uncle give it a check up." Kayley said seeing the infant beast in Daisy's arms making her guess it was alright.

They were going to the Scamander apartment, stunning Newt, yet surprised that a baby thunderbird had bonded with Daisy giving it a check up saying it was female, seeing Daisy excited.

"Maybe Daisy shoukd keep it, she is learning about beasts, plus her parents would think it is a bird." Newt said making Kayley smirk knowing this was a good idea, and historic, the first Muggle to own a beast.

"Plus we can help you with it, as she grows up, but what are you going to call her?" Newt asked Daisy.

"Heather, you know?" Daisy answered making Kayley smile at that, but knew that this would be a good idea


End file.
